A Desperate Change
by darkcollision
Summary: What would happen if Naruto decided to make a last minute desperate change to get rid of Sasuke from team 7, how would this change Naruto's life forever? NaruHina. rated M for cursing etc.
1. Chapter I

"Well now that we are all here we can began being put in our tea..."

(KIA: This program has preformed a illegal operation and will now be terminated.)

(DKC: Oh right disclaimer)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

(KIA: You may continue)

(DKC: Thanks)

If there is a (1) or higher number look at the bottom for notes, or I made fun of something in the story.

(AN: Omg, I just realized that I wrote this crappy, can you just bare with me I promise my writing will get better as of chapter 7 I promise I will write BETTER! and one day I may actually rewrite this and make it sound like a middle school paper lol)

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Iruka scanned the classmates before him, he cringed in pain as his scar tissue from his previous 'adventure' stretched a bit apart.

"Well now that you are hear we may list the teams." He looked down at the list, aka Team 7. He had put Naruto with Sakura and Sasuke, all had different capabilities, and would all work together, but what worried him was if they could get along. He knew Naruto could get along with anybody, but if they didn't get along with him it was a whole different story.

He announced the teams until he got to Team Seven, and took a deep breath and finally called out the his 'favorite' team.

"Team Seven, Naruto, Sakura..." There was a loud yippy and a very large moan.

"...And Sasuke." it was quite the opposite from the two students now.

"But Iruka sensei..."

"No buts Naruto you know that." _'Damnit, damnit, damnit, Naruto think fast.' _He looked around the class, he needed a excuse and quickly. _'Hmmmm who would make a good excuse?'_ His eyes finally fell on Hinata, _'Of course that was it!'_

"The teams don't make sense, Iruka." This raised his teacher's attention.

"How so Naruto?" _'This should be good another lame brain excuse from Naruto.'_

"We need a scout, like Hinata, think about it, a smart person, a muscle man, and a scout." At the end of this statement a silent awe had surrounded the class and caught the attention of all the students, Shikamaru had even opened a eyelid.

_'He got me there, damnit why'd he have to make such a damn fuss., doesn't he realize its better this way?' _

He had finally decided that it would be best for his team, and besides, replacing Sasuke with Hinata, could only make the team work together...right?

"...Fine Naruto, Hinata will be replaced with Sasuke, as Team Seven needs a scout and Team 8 needs a long distance jutsu supporter that can help from far away." _'I dearly hope that you have some sense in mind of why your doing this and its not to get rid of Sasuke...I hope...'_

_'Woot I got rid of Sasuke, I got rid of Sasuke, I got rid of Sasuke, yah, I got rid of Sasuke...' _Was all that was repeated in Naruto's mind, both fangirls hopes were completely crushed with Sakura extremely pissed , and Hinata for once felt She had been needed.

"Wait for your sensei hear, good bye every one." Iruka left the room limping from his injury.

"Ow, e, ow, e, ow e..." until he finally left sight

O0o0o0o0o0

One by one the genins were picked up all accept for guess who, the main characters of the story.

"Damn hes late, damn hes late, damn hes late yawn damn hes sooo late!" Naruto was really bored and pranksters, like pranking people, especially late people who make him this bored, _'Him should I set up a complicated trap?' 'Na a eraser will do just fi...' _

"SHUT UP DAMNIT!" Sakura landed a blow on his face cracking the desk behind him, there was a lout of violent noise which caused Hinata to flinch.

"S-sakura-chan why a-are you...never mind." He finished and laid his head on the broken oak wood that was one a school desk.

Just then the door had opened, Kakashi simply looked up at the empty space above in awe.

"No eraser or bucket?" "Cool, eh Naruto nice way to go to sleep I hope you made that your self." He glanced at Sakura. He then looked at Hinata, _'Why did Iruka make a last minute change, better know what he is doing.' _

The copy-nin was actually looking forward to teaching the Uchiha the art of the Sharigan and passing his knowledge, however, theres always the possibility of him going insane with power and he wasn't the best candidate either, the 'lone wolf' took and has always relied on popularity to become stronger never, once trying to do something or earn something by him self and has it always given, this wasn't to good with the morale, well neither was a entire dead clan in front of your feet, but he'll get over that...right?

"I see that Sasuke isn't here, well the merrier I guess." Sakura's face fell in depression at the lost of Sasuke and the sheer happiness radiating from there team from not having the smart ass 'lone wolf' on the team.

"Alright meet up at the roof top, chop chop."

"Why can't we just make our introductions here?" Naruto muttered in a low very painful voice.

"Cause' I like the roof top now get your ass up there."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

When they were all finally at the roof top, Naruto being there first because he had deliberately opened the window and climbed up a drainage pipe to try and scare his sensei, he was followed up by Sakura and Hinata who came from the stairs thank goodness, Naruto black eye and was sprawled on the floor, no need to ask why when you have a sensei whos reaction is brilliant and you have years of muscle memory in your body.

"Alright start by introducing yourself, likes, dislikes, hobbies, dream, Etc Etc."

"W-why, don't y-you s-start S-sensei?" Hinata barely muttered the words out.

"Umm alright, I have no likes in particular, I don't really hate anything, no dreams I've thought about, and hobbies?" "Well I got lots of hobbies." Hinata looked down, in a odd empathy.

"B-but, B-but, W-wouldn't y-you have a-any, _friends_." There was a long silence, Kakashi stared up at the sky and had a strange odd sad look on his face, he blinked and rested his eyes in his usual place directed at Hinata. It was odd, since Kakashi had been black ops ANBU captain you think he wouldn't get emotional, but he seemed to miss something really bad and dear to him that he could never forget.

"Go Hinata." Kakashi had completely ignored the question it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out, but Hinata, being the concerned shy girl she was tried to return the previous conversation...

"B-but." Kakashi didn't want to talk, he was a quiet man but when it came to sensitive areas, he'll gladlly scream at any one who wants to bring it back up as a conservation as the next mad man, and thats what he did, he yelled at Hinata to continue which had shut up any question about his past, Obito, Rin, and Minato. It was a nice mean sorta of gesture to leave the subject, "GO HINATA!"

"U-uh uh m-m umm _Nothing." _She felt small right now, very small and didn't feel like talking at all not even for Naruto besides she would just make a fool out of her self.

"Alright then Naruto your turn."

He began his sentence very quietly.

"Im...Naruto Uzumaki, I like training and ramen, my dream is simple and straight foward, to become hokage and...be noticed and respected, I have no actual hobbies, and what I "dislike" is grumpy **Assholes**." He snarled at Kakashi in a mean voice.

"S-sakura." Kakashi stuttered out the words, Kakashi had knew Naruto's dislikes were directed at him and Kakashi hated being the bad guy with the troubled past it just didn't go right.

"I like somebody, I have a dream about being together with somebody, I dislike...nothing really, and my hobbies are picking flowers." Still in her strange quiet mood, unlike her previous exclamations about being together forever with Sasuke.

"Good, you all have something worth fighting for." He again said in the strange feeling.

"Meet tomorrow at the training grounds, for a survival test, and don't eat or...never mind forget it!" He waved his hand off and disappeared in the wind which left all three genin in utter silence, they had not been a good start, but they didn't no that the three had reminded him of his team, no matter what the change, it almost seemed like Kakashi was just replaced, the merrier he guessed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

There were the tweets of the similar birds, and the constant chippering sound that surrouned the forest

"Obito Im sorry." Kakashi said in a very quiet fashion, and for the first since he watched his friend die, the Copy-nin let a small tear fall down his face and fell on the name, Minato

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto climbed back down the drainage pipe and through the window, in room seven as if he was going back through time, he saw Sakura standing by the hedges of the Academy. _'Hey maybe Sakura would like to help?_

"Hey Sakura wanna..."

"No."

"Fine whatever." But he only stood there until he saw Hinata come out of the door bright red fiddling with her fingers but faster.

"N-n-n-n-n-naruto... w-want to...?"

"Yaaaaa, I think we should go train for the survival test too." It wasn't what she was hoping for, but it was the best she was getting in this mood.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Naruto got into a simple fighting stance.

"Come." He simply stated, waiting for the attack for once.

_'I have to prove myself to Naruto this is my chance!' _

Naruto's hands were low, and legs unbent, he simply stood still waiting for something.

"Here I come!" She yelled at charging at Naruto with a open palm, She hit him flat in the face striking him as hard as she could however adding chakra could easily kill a man.

_'I think I over did it.' _But she gasped as Naruto simply took the blow, barely even moved and launched a attack at her stomach with his fist. The punch was just enough to knock the wind out of her. She stumbled backwards and fell onto her butt and let out a few deep coughs.

Naruto's eyes went wide, the red hand mark still visible on the side of his face.

"O-oh damnit Hinata, I'm sorry."

"N-no, NarutocoughI let m-my guard down."

"No Hinata I shouldn't have been so rough in a spar, hear let me help you to my house its closer then your estatement." She blushed as Naruto let her lean on him as they walked back to his apartment.

It wasn't so far away, only a mile, they had a good 15 minutes of peace till they got to his house, it being late no one was out side.

Naruto turned the keys to his apartment and led Hinata to a couch.

"Ill make something to eat, you should take off your jacket, I couldn't pay for A.C. This month." She hesitated but quietly slid off her jacket, and sat quietly ignoring the pain.

"U-um, Naruto?"

"Yes Hinata?"

"Y-you s-should have a better s-stance and add more technique!"

"O' really?" She had pointed out all his mistakes in a considerably fast tone, at least she didn't stutter as much as she usually does in trying to have a conservation let alone pointing out Naruto's crudeness.

"_Thanks_ Hinata, and you..." _'This raised her attention, was he going to scold me for trying to correct his mistakes, or was he going to beat me for insulting him?'_

"...Should be more resilient, and stronger, don't back down after getting hit once, come back with all your might immediately, because theres always a opening before and after attack at least thats what old man Hokage said, but its always worked for me." She still remembered, he had taken the blow full on and with out hesitation he counter-attacked her blow, she couldn't do a thing about, she had been completely open, he struck so fast she could barely move before it came.

"To tell you the truth you totally surprised me Hinata, I didn't expect you to come in so hard and fast." _'But I only the surprised you N-naruto nothing else.' _She just wasn't good enough for the real thing and never thought she will be.

"I still need to get stronger so I'm gonna go work out while the waters boiling." He walked out with a grin into a small storage room a little smaller then her own closet and left site, but she still heard the impacts of the bag echo through the small home, and had a gut feeling that he could have easily punched her a lot harder.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

After there were done eating and she was feeling better she headed home in record time hoping not to get her dad pissed. But even though she ran as fast as she could, her father was still at the door, still waiting for her, still tapping his foot violently with a look on his face that could scare a cougar.

"Hinata."

"Y-yes, f-f-father?"

"Your late."

"Y-y-yes I am."

"And may I ask why you are late?" Poor Hinata, she was frightened beyond belief,

_'I can't blame it on Naruto...what should I do, what should I do!?' _She sucked up her breath and spoke the truth.

"W-we w-were..."

"Speak up girl."

"We w-were sparring, a-and a-a-and, I let my guard down and I got hurt really bad and N-naruto took m-me to his house because I wasn't feeling well enough t-to walk home" She said with a sad look. Hiashi seemed to only stare in space and finally spoke.

"Go to bed you missed dinner."

"Yes sir." She obliged his orders in her usual quiet tone and walked towards her room.

"Quickly!" She hurried up, and took one look at her father's angry distorted face and went even faster.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hinata came up to the area where they were post to wait, Naruto was already there leaning against the statue that had the words K.I.A on it, silently waiting lost in his own thoughts. Hinata walked forward to him, the bitter cold biting against her arms, damn this weather. The only reason Konoha didn't have a forecast was because of its weather, in Fall it was to unpredictable and in Summer, Spring and Winter to predictable. Since it was Mid-fall it could be hot one day and bitter cold the next.

"Hey Hinata whats you up?"

"N-n-n-nothing N-n-n-naruto."

"Hmm the cold can do that to your speech, any way why aren't you wearing a jacket?"

"F-father, said I-i-t w-would g-g-get in m-my way."

"You can have my jacket if you want, I don't need it, I'm use to the cold and I can always get warmer by working out."

"No I'm F-fine, I d-don't want my t-teammate to suffer because of m-me."

"No take it when Kakashi comes it should be warmer." Despite it being 7 am in the morning, he was pretty sure it was going to be warmer when Kakashi got here.

Sakura walked up only being slightly late she was disappointed that she could not get here before Naruto. She noticed Naruto, without his jacket for a change. The black undershirt actually matched with his orange pants.

She sat down right beside Hinata who had the jacket over her like a blanket. _'Hmmm.' _

"So Hinata, I heard you were over at Naruto's house the other day." With Sasuke or without Sasuke, Sakura was a gossip person, and she could always use info for black mail or revenge, particularly for Sasuke, and for Sasuke. _'Wait did I just say Sasuke twice? Oh well.'_

"Did ya do anything special." She had a grin on her face, however Hinata's face turned bright crimson.

"Hinata to earth?" "Helloooo."

She seemed to snap back from her "trip to the moon"and continued to stare and opened her mouth finally.

"No, n-no nothing like that a-at all!" She held up her hands in protest to the sentence.

"Hmm, aren't you hungry I didn't eat dinner or breakfast." She asked simply.

"No, I'm quite full actually." _'Wait thats right.' _

"So what did Naruto feed you, don't tell me it was ramen." She rolled her eyes, a romantic dinner and he would have given her ramen any day.

"Oh no, he gave me flavored rice."

"Flavored rice?" She questioned in a mystic wonder.

"He called it Cup-o-rice, he said it was chicken flavored it tasted real good." Hinata nodded her head in agreement with her own sentence. Never before had Sakura heard of flavoring rice a chicken type flavor, she had heard of chicken in rice but thats it.

"Hey Naruto?" Sakura asked, trying to get more information.

"Ya Sakura?" He continued his push ups.

"Is ramen the only thing you make?"

"No, old man Hokage use to have simple snacks with me, odd but yet tasty he showed me some."

"Oh."

"Hey Sakura?"

"No Naruto."

"But Sakura-chaaan, I need you to answer a important question."

"What?"

"Am I bleeding from my eyes, everythings red." Sakura sweat dropped.

"Naruto thats just all the blood in your head from being upside down so much."

"Oh alright Sakura." He dropped down and sat with the rest of them.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

KIA: Why do you state that these simpleton kids are laying on me.

DKC: Another KIA, there sitting on a statue of people killed in action.

KIA: Oh my bad.

DKCDarkcollide for those confused.

Oh cup-o-rice is very good, mom showed it to me I make it all the time.

Boiled water with instant rice and chicken flavor in a cup is very good

However it matters what kind you use.

I use some kinda of flavor that has a chicken on it, ill look up it later.

This chapter was 8 pages with over 3000 words.


	2. Chapter II

A/E Jutsu will be noticed at the bottom.

"Yo." The rest of the team snapped there heads back and and stared at there Sensei walking into the training ground.

"Since I'm a little more late then usual so we are gonna cut straight to the chase."

"I have two bells, if you don't get them before the clock rings you fail, at least one will fail, the others will become Ninja." Kakashi heard Naruto mutter something about Crazy Haired Ninja.

"This clock is set for noon, starting... now!" The Ninja

Hinata threw the the loaned jacket onto the KIA statue and ran out into the forest finding a good spot to hide. As she watched carefully, waiting for the abrupt annoyance that is always derived from the most direct ninja in the world.

_"With People like Kakashi, Naruto you have to be random as you can but still know what your doing, never let up and always attack him in ways he won't expect, find any way to put his position in a disadvantage..."_

"DIE!" Naruto charged at Kakashi with a kunai and straight on stabbed for his heart. Kakashi easily grabbed his hand and turned him into a arm lock and kept him down.

"What a shame, Minato." Naruto growled. _'They should be attacking about now.' _'_No my expectations are to high, twisted and balled in there own dreams they will never work together.' _Kakashi eased his head to the left looking out of the corner of his eye.

"You should be worrying about me!" Naruto shifted his legs as much as he could move them besides Kakashi's and nudged it. His foot came off the ground and Naruto twisted throwing them both onto the ground.

Kakashi had fallen on his back Naruto on top of him, both struggling for the dominate position. Kakashi working for a choke, but with both hands used up Naruto quickly pulled a kunai out thrusting down. The jonin rolled out of the way hearing the bells jingle he twisted in the air kicking Naruto in the face making sure the bells were still attached.

A kunai slid across his face barely missing his nose. Naruto slid behind him with a shuriken aimed for a pressure point with a stabbing motion. Kakashi's fingers slid into the hole turning around kneeing the clad ninja straight in the stomach.

_'S-s-shit!' _Naruto coughed up some blood luckily not on the floor already.

_"Never let up and always attack..." _The words echoned through his mind as Naruto ignored the abdominal pain. He landed on the heel of his left shoe pressing down as hard as he could as a object shot out from a "scratch" in the boot.

_'A hidden knife?!' _Naruto back flipped avoiding, Kakashi barely avoding death had not saved his precious bell. The bell sat firmly between Kakashi and Naruto. The clad figure grimaced his right leg went forward and he dashed for the bell."Sorry but you never had a chance."

"Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!" _' Katon? ' 'Sensei could kill Naruto!'_

"Naruto get you have to get out of there now!" Sakura screamed at the top of her lungs, the last thing she wanted was there strongest teammate burning and dieing to a crisp right before her eyes.

"Holi shit!" The fire engulfed Naruto and erupted in to a giant ball of fire covering a 20 foot circumference. Kakashi grabbed the bells from the ground watching the fire dance.

"Narutoooooooo!" the fire combusted into a heat flash the temperature so hot no one could survive in there for even a second. The smoke and fire cleared the fire scorched in a donut shape only a foot of ground left unburnt. The to spectators watched in awe, the complete control of the jutsu. That little stunt could've saved Naruto's life. They expected to see Naruto's burning and screaming in sheer pain how ever when the smoke cleared all they did was see his jacket lightly on fire. Sakura looked at confusion, where was his body? Hinata looked around, how could have he...

"Hey Kakashi." Naruto gulped down a rice ball sitting firmly on the KIA statue.

"Wha- hmm."

"Over here."Just then two kunai flew out at Kakashi straight on he barely had any time to dodge them.

"HINATA GO!" Naruto screamed out starting the Kage bunshin jutsu. Sakura came charging out with a kunai reversed form stabbing randomly at Kakashi, Hinata snuck in and had a go for the bells. Naruto with several clones jumped at Kakashi.

_'Shit I can't handle all these different attacks.' _'Ring' 'ring' 'ring'

Everything seemed to pauseHinata just about to grab the bells, Naruto who hand his fist a inch from the Jonin's face, and Sakura whom was behind Kakashi a Kunai pressed against his Carotid Artery.

"Well thats that, took you guys long enough."

Naruto look displeased with his effort, infact all of the genin did, there valiant effort to take out the second strongest man currently in Konoha was stopped short by a stupid antique bell.

"Well guys, I guess we can celebrate with Ice cream and ramen." Naruto raised his head in wonder.

"You all did a great job and a very good effort against a jonin who retired as a black ops ANBU captain." Naruto put back on his signature smile and let out a cheer, "We did it!" The others left Hinata stood still and walked back to Naruto's burned up jump suit and picked it up and started home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

They missed a few missions, Hinata had to call it sick well, not really call she was in the hospital, the injuries were some broken rib bones and some foot bones, it was still unknown who did this to her and she wouldn't tell any one.

Naruto thought that she just hurt herself training really hard as he normally had a good spirit for the girl. In the meantime Naruto took classes in old samurai Jujitsu and modern Judo as recommended by Iruka. The words still wrung in his head.

_"The idea of combat, of JUDO!" "Is __Seiryoku Zenyo _ _and __Jita Kyoei__ or Maximum Efficiency and Mutual Welfare and Benefiet." _

He had never really thought about efficiency he had so much energy he hadn't really cared whatever got the job done. He had also learned some instresting techniques based on Seiryoku Zenyo and some odd ways to put a enemy into a easy lock position to kill with a small sword or knife. He would try it out on his next awesome mission.

"Your cleaning up some yards, dadadedada, ooooooh diaper duty good pay."

"buuut old man Hokage why do we have to do this boring stuff, remember I'm a real ninja now, not a baby sitter or a gardener!" He pushed up his headband in a act to bring the Hokage's attention to his fore-head protector.

"Naruto, without your other teammate..."

"I too think were ready for a more challenging mission." Hinata interrupted walking through the door surprising the Naruto and Sakura.

"Uhh, BUT still you guys have to know that ranks of the ninja decide on..."

"I think my team is more then ready for a simple escort mission."

"Hai." Sakura nodded her head silently with the rest. The Hokage smiled at something and pulled out a scroll that had the letter C on it.

"Your mission is to transport a bridge builder named Tazuna back to water country and protect him from bandits and robbers."

"Easy Pezy." Naruto crossed his hands with his normal confident look.

"Send in the client." He came in crashing through the door sake bottles in his fists.

_'The drunk bastard.' _

"Ooooh eyyyyy, you sent some hiccup kids to protect me, a shorty, a blind girl, and a one who probably worrys about her make up in battle, haha, I'm screwed for sure Hiccup yep yep.

"Sir I'm not blind."

"Hiccup sure your not, see how many fingers am I holding up."

"two."

"Umm ok...now?"

"5."

"1."

"3." Tazuna put two fingers behind his back and giggled.

"8."

"What the fuck?"

"I'm a Hyuuga."

"What's dat some type of blood limit."

"Umm yes."

"Now that we have that settled, can you guys "please" GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY OFFICE!"

oaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoa

Sorry, I had it stuck somewhere and got into digimon and emulators (sigh) any way.

Something a lot of people don't know (I think) is...

(Carotid Artery) (Pronouced: k_uh_-**rot**-id **ahr**-t_uh_-ree)

either of the two large arteries, one on each side of the head, that carry blood to the head and that divide into an external branch supplying the neck, face, and other external parts, and an internal branch supplying the brain, eye, and other internal parts.

And yes thats how you spelt it.

ANY WAY school started and I'm actually learning something in wirting class xD.''

Yah "Katon: Ryūka no Jutsu!" is pretty self explantory from the story, the "GREAT FIREBALL jutsu" I think its called in english, I'm to lazy to pull up wiki.


	3. Chapter III

AE:Later in the chapters Naruto Will get a weapon, most likely two actually that he will dual wield and kick ass with don't think I'm stupid If I added unnecessary stuff most is actually necessary and have a effect later in the story but HA YOU Don't KNOW WHAT!.

There trip to the waves seemed uninstresting, Naruto just complained to his sensei that he was hearing voices, and mutter wimps under his breath, but beside that the drunken old bastard still had his empty sake bottles in his hand complaining he needed a drink.

As they continued the walk Tazuna stumbled, he fell, heeeee, landed on his head.

"Hmm? You should really stop drinking so much." (PWHOOSH)

"Kakashi..."

"I just heard this whooshing sound it was really nice and tripped."

"Kakashi..."

"Yah I get that feeling too sometimes but I don't trip and I'm..."

"Kakashi!"

"WHAT?!" Naruto pointed to a giant sword stuck in a giant tree with a giant man on top of it.

He cleared his throat, "Excuse me?"

"Oh, Didn't notice you how are you?"

"I'm in a fine mood you?"

"Just..."

"Hey wait?! Why am I even conversing with you I'm here to kill you."

"Oh you are?"

"Yah so lets fight!"

"Stand back guys this one looks tough."

"Zabuza, demon of the mist, I am your doom!" Zabuza charged at kakashi (whack.)

Sakura stood in front of Kakashi with her fist raised Zabuza laid flat out on the floor.

"Lets leave this poser and go on." Shock.

"Hey I was just trying to be cool." (poof) There lay the pathetic mist ninja.

"I lost my buddy while I was in the forest chasing you guys so I decided to scare you o..ACK!" Blood came out of his as he tried to finish his sentence.

"You shouldn't be afraid of this poser because I'm the real thing." There stood the demon of the mist, smiling a smile not visible by his mask. He charged at Sakura.

"Its time to DIE GIRL!!!" She froze in place and could only watch the swords man swing his final blow.

"MOVE!" Kakashi slammed Sakura out of the way catching the giant sword with the metal plate on his wrist. He grunted in pain and blood seeped through his blood.

With a explosive movement Kakashi tossed the sword from Zabuza's hand and head butted the Ex-nin. The genin could only watch in horror while Kakashi barely dodged the water clones attacks.

He escaped to the lake however a arm reached out from under and grabbed his leg.

"NO!" Water bulbed out and trapped him in his prison.

Zabuza raised from the water keeping on hand in the prison staring down the genin.

"Run, your no match from him!" Naruto denied this he charged only being barely held back by the two genin.

"Hes to strong listen to sensei."

"We have to run!"

"NO!" He screamed out.

"So what if hes to strong, not like it matters if we run, he will only live a little longer, we FIGHT!" He escaped from the hold and charged onto the water.

"Its his element Naruto you can't fight him here!" Despite his sensei's words Naruto pulled out a kunai cutting through each and every water clone.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" 6 clones appeared beside him cutting down there waterclones. The area was surrounded by poofs and war crys.

"heh,hehahahaaAHAHAAH!" Zabuza only laughed at the onslaught, and out of the blue Naruto came charging through with a kunai in his hand. He threw the kunai at Zabuza who grabbed it Naruto punched at Zabuza's chest and slugged him.

"Heh."

"No way..." Sakura muttered in a low voice.

Aoaoaaoaoaoaoao

AE: Short chapter CLIFF HANGER sorry for the humorous parts next chapters are all buisness.


	4. Chapter IV

Ae: Warning Random sad Haku death. Fangirls you have been warned.

Don't worry about this one coming out so fast, I spent a couple of hours on it as the last chapter, they were wrote together I just wanted that one to get out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Zabuza stood up unglanced by Naruto's frightful blow.

"It..."

"It is little girl and its all over!" Zabuza hand shot out and swung down.

Water shot up in a wonderful fountain a blade shot out from Naurto's foot as he did a back flip striking at Zabuza arm.

"Ah!" The water prison was released. Blood dripping from Naruto's chest his black T-shirt cut open. Zabuza's arm drooped down.

_'I can't fight with out a arm.' _

"Haku." There was a pause for a moment then a masked figured appeared right beside Zabuza.

"We've gotten what we wanted, no reason getting killed, our final battle is where death lies, not here."

"Yes Zabuza-sama." With a flash they were gone.

_'You fools, you didn't get what you wanted.' _"Put a bandage on that Naruto were going foward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Fucking brat ripped my tendons!"

"It should take a 2 weeks to heal properly."

"We don't have the time."

"Unless you want to take on the copy cat ninja with one arm you should get your rest."

"The copy cat nin?"

"Yes Kakashi Hatake, there was also a Hyuuga."

"Anything else you should note?"

"That boy..."

"Yes Haku he is stronger then most genin, he is still a weak nuisance."

"No theres something else about him that I just can't put at."

"Forget it, you shall fight when the time comes, you shall kill they nuisance."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"We will start tree training exercises."

"Shouldn't we be guarding Tazuna?" Hinata asked.

"We already decided she will guard for now, however Naruto most likley split his tendon so his arm is useless, a good ninja should have it healed in a month, however he is a excellent shinobi so we should be expecting him within two weeks."

"Oh.."

"Lets begin."

It soon become night, Naruto making progress, but for some reason the Hyuuga couldn't get it.

"Hinata, you should be able to knock this down, you should be way ahead of Sakura." She slumped to the ground and there sensei's words.

"I guess I'm just not good at this." _'Women such low self-esteem.' _

"Don't give up Hinata just keep trying you'll get it sooner or later." Naruto's words got Hinata up on her feet.

_'I can do this I have to or fail my comrades...I'm a Hyuuga.' _She twisted her feet and prepped her leg. She let out a loud Kiyi and charged out the tree and zoomed up it to the top. The to shinobi's head tilted up and looked up at the tree.

"So I guess she got to the top."

"Daaaamn."

"I'm going for dinner."

"I'll stay here and train." Hinata fell to the ground on all fours like a cat.

"Phew, I c-could use some dinner too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Naruto was staying out training so were gonna let him sleep, its the danger zone so were gonna be protecting, he will probably strike today within a week. So they left the house for the bridge builder living Naruto to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The strange figure stood there holding a giant blade similar to that of Zabuza's. A red Aura surrounded him as well as a strange tail, it reminded him of the dark fox that haunted him. "Don't do this!" Hinata appeared out of no where, "Your better than that!" She had her hands wide open, crying painfully. The dark demon simply laughed at her. He cocked backed his hand as Hinata whimpered the blade shot through her abominable as a spray of blood paved the black "walls."_

_"STOP IT!" Naruto and Sakura screamead out at both times but Sakura in rage, she attacked the dark demon only to have he throat slit. "STOP IT!" Kakashi appeared next "I thought better of you...but I should have know you would always be a HORIBBLE MONSTER!" Even Kakashi fell to the might of the demon's blade. "STOP IT!" The demon tilted his head at Naruto's outrage._

_"You should have felt them shiver, you could smell there fear a mile away." The deadly figure grinned._

_"YOU MONSTER." He let out a big chuckle and looked at Naruto straight in the eye. Naruto froze._

_"No...no."_

_**"YES!"**The demon picked the blade up and swung at his face, _Naruto shot up from his bed sweat went all over his face. He stood up and banged his head against the wall. He forced his eyes shut and gritted his teeth.

"I Won't let you hurt my MOTHER!" He heard Inari's voice scream out. He snapped to reality and kicked trough the wall punching one of the enemies in the face knocking him out cold.

"Little brat." The other mercenary thrust his sword Naruto simply grabbed and tripped him, cracking his artery he left unconscious on the floor.

"Tie them up good I'm going to help my teammates." With that he dashed out the door.

"WAIT you forgot...your shirt..." Inari sweat dropped as his mother sighed.

"Kids these days."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hinata stood in the middle of the fray, the ice mirrors surrounding her.

_Where is he?' _Haku laughed as two senbon skid her cheeks.

"Can I do this?" His eyebrow raised.

"I have to," Hinata took a deep breath and did a handsign with one finger sticking up, "Byakugan!"

"Hmm" Haku threw a senbon at Hinata her hand shot out and hit the blunt long side knocking it away. She picked up some of the senbon laying on the ground and threw it.

_'Did I hit her?' _There it was some blood lay on the side of a mirror glass.

"Aht!" Her fist flinged out as she was knocked to the ground by a glancing blow.

"Your a very talented girl." Haku looked at Hinata part of his mask was missing were the was a purple bruise.

"I shall have to go harder on..." Blue shoes crashed through the mirror as it broke it reformed letting Naruto come in. Hinata blushed at the site of Naruto shirtless.

"Foolish boy."

"Your the only one foolish." Naruto charged at the window and thrust his fist at it, it barely cracked.

"Your stronger then I have perceived." Haku grabbed Naruto's hand pulling him into the mirror.

"Naruto where did you go?!" Hinata cried out.

She heard a scream as Naruto came out of the top mirror slamming to the ground.

"Naruto!" Senbon flew at the Shinobi laying there on the ground dazed. Blood fell on Naruto's cheek, everything seemed to freeze. The demon sat straight up Hinata's legs sprawled on his. He checked for a pulse. In his mind blood shout out from her body.

"No...no..."

_**"YES!" **_

"NOOOOOOO!" Red chakra spouted from the boys body into a spiral. The temperature went up 10 degrees.

Haku stood in the mirror.

_'What is this thing.'_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_'What is that thing?'_

_'Could it be Naruto.'_

_"_It seems Zabuza our match had ended prematurely."

"NO we will continue our fight!"

"Both our students are in extreme danger, Haku will be destroyed!"

_'It couldn't be the Hyuuga could it? A unknown bloodline trait.'_

_'Theres something about that boy I just can't get at.'_

"Haku can handle him self, Zabuza thrust his blade at Kakashi."

"You should worry about whether your students have any blood left!"

"Fool!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto charged with lighting speed at Haku's mirror destroying it letting the young boy fly out. He let out a roar as the blood from his nose splattered on Naruto. The mirrors broke into the pieces and fell around letting light shine on the glass pieces. Almost giving a fallen angel picture.

The demons head tilted as there was a pop.

_"__**Why don't you destroy him!'**_

_He sat in a forest clearing Haku walked up to him, "You really shouldn't sleep out here, you'll get sick." "What are you doing out here any way?" _

_"Oh me? I'm training to be a ninja so I can be stronger!"_

_"To protect the ones you love?"_

_"Well ya I guess so."_

_"The greatest strength comes from protecting something you care about."_

_"Gee miss I never really thought about it like that." She got up and walked away._

_"By the way, I'm a boy."_

_**"YOU FOOL, HE KILLED HER!!!" **_Naruto let out a roar, and stumbled around a bit holding his head.

"**YAAAAAAAH!" **The demon charged at Haku striking his mask. The missing nin shot through the air skidding on the ground. The mask slowly falling off. Haku coughed up blood as he tried to stand up. He was shocked as Naruto charged at Haku claws dug in and tore through his stomach. Blood surrounded Naruto's face as he looked up at the Haku. A tear slid down and fell on his had, Haku was shaking, trembling.

_**("You should have felt them shiver, you could smell there fear a mile away.")**_

The red aura slowly faded. Naruto fell to his knees, the still standing frozen Haku, blood dripping from his stomach, fell backwards like a statue.

"Z-z-Zabuza, I figured out the boy." Naruto's eyes opened. Hakus eyes were blood shot wide open just staring at the foggy sky that soon cleared to reveal the gray clouds.

"I remember that face, her young face, she fought well."

"Wh-what?" Kakashi and Zabuza were now visible a Rakiri inches away from Zabuza's chest.

"She was the only one you couldn't kill in the academy remember the night you told me."

"But no matter how much you attacked her she refused to put a single hand on you."

"U-zu-..." Haku coughed up blood.

Zabuza just sat there as Haku slowly got up blood pouring from her abominable. He walked up slowly to Zabuza.

"ma-ki."

"Thats right, so are you saying he is..."

"Yes, he is."

"I cannot continue this fight."

"Hmm?"

"We need to get you patched up Haku."

"Yah the would be..." Haku coughed up some blood and fell to the ground her arms stretched out in a wide position.

"H-haku."

_He sat there looking at himself, it was like looking in a mirror._

_"No...no.."_

_**"YES!" **_ _His counterpart yelled out._

"Why did they have to die..."

"Chop chop." Every body looked at the small figure at the end of the bridge.

"Your about to die to."

"You bastard! Naruto yelled at.

"Naruto don't get overwhelmed with anger."

"No Kakashi."

"Hmm?"

"Its my fault, but he still has to pay."

"No." Zabuza muttered.

"Give me a kunai." Naruto simply handed him a Kunai. He watched as crimson blood flew in the air.

"She is dead isn't she." Sakura muttered.

"Yah..." A tear slid down Naruto's face.

"In combat Naruto things happen, don't blame yourself." The crowed seperated as a bloodied up Zabuza came out of the fray. He walked up to the group and fell to the ground.

"Put me next to Haku please..." He muttered out blood seeping down his back. Kakashi did what he ask.

"What a end..." (Cough) (cough) The snow came down, in the middle of fall the snow came down.

"Naruto."

_'How did he know my name.'_

(cough) "Heh, your mother thought that was the perfect name, Naruto Naruto naruto, she slapped me once because I said the name was ridiculous."

Naruto just stared at Zabuza.

"Kushina Uzumaki of the Whirlpool." (cough)

"Good..(cough) bye Haku."

"Wait!"

"Bleh, if a twelve year old boy can fight two of the most deadly ex-nin little old me can be up some few thugs." Tazuna ripped off his shirt revealing a six pack and muscle you wouldn't expect to find on a grandpa. He still had the sake bottles in his hand and took a swig.

"A old man, lets kill him." The first mercenary charged up thrusting a pitch fork out at Tazuna.

"Wohwho whoop, limbo!" He in fact limboed the attack and let a arm swing out and knock out the thug. Kakashi turned and everybody sweatdropped.

"Kagebunshin no jutsu." 100 Kakashis, and we all thought 1 was enough. The thugs started shaking as Naruto walked up a shadow on his face. He grabbed the pitchfork of the dead and man. With a flick of his arm it sped into the chest on one of the thugs as he dropped dead. He started walking again.

"LETS GET EM!" Villagers appeared on the bridge and ran past Naruto with pitch forks.

"LETS GET OUT OF HERE!"


	5. Chapter V

_'Hmm the great Uzumaki Bridge.' _He liked the tang to that, or maybe it was just because his name was in it.

_Kushina Uzumaki.' _ The villagers had said his mother was a whore from the rain and his dad a drunken retard from the leaf however it was obvious both were lies. He had looked in the archives times and times before there was no Uzumaki, so that means he must have taken his moms maiden name. He sighed at the confusion as team seven met at the designated spot. Sensei however was already there as well as the others.

"Sorry I had to get some sleep from all the commotion two days ago."

"Well kids congratulations you have completed your first A rank mission. After much consideration the council has allowed it to be labeled as such."

"And I would also announce that the chuunin exams are coming, and despite only being a ninja for a few months I will let you take it." The Naruto and Hinata looked cheerful however Sakura was concerned.

"There is however one problem." Kakashi muttered under his mask hold a single finger up. Questioned faces looked at the jonin.

"Due to Hinata's absence we have been unable to complete the required D missions and the exams are in 5 days."

"Drats I thought that was over!" Naruto muttered.

"You can either meet the required mission amount which you would have to do 10 more or..." He took a deep breath.

"What?"

"If we push it we can get the required amount."

"Kakashi..."

"You do one more C mission."

"Piece of cake." Hinata froze and Sakura looked even more concerned.

"Naruto we can't remember, Hinata almost died!"

"Relax that was a unlucky mission remember it turned out to be a A mission which would normally be handled by veteran jonin, this should be handy dandy."

"I too think it would be faster." Hinata mournfully agreed.

"But... Naruto, we can wait next year."

"No Sakura, we can't, I couldn't, besides teme is probably taking the exam too."

"Teme? Well any way I hope you know what your doing."

"I already have us signed out for the C mission."

"What?!" Sakura screamed at the jonin.

"Pack your stuff were protecting a merchant who is going to a small country that has little military and no enemies except for the cloud village so it should be fine."

"Hai."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX- The following day

They met at the gates and located there client, a small stubby man with a spectacle on and some desert like robes he wore a strange tanned hat that hugged his head.

"Aah, I'm so please, I have a decorative jonin, a ex-anbu captain gaurding me theres no way I could have my stuff stolen."

'I'm not the best." Kakashi merely said.

"And three genin who have seen more and deadlier combat then most veteran chuunin, my stuff is safe certainly."

'**How does he...'**

'Shut up!'

"We should get going if we hustle we can get there by tomorrow sunset."

"Awe yes time is important, I have buisness!" The man walked fast for a merchant, and he seemed to know a lot, _'maybe he heard from hokage.' _but just to make sure.

"Hinata can you keep a watch." Naruto whispered into the girls ear.

"U-umm, alright."

"Just trying to make sure."

"Hai." They had made camp after some small talk with the merchant every one had gone to sleep. Naruto however still was wide awake and couldn't stop thinking that something was going to happen.

_"Get the fool lets kill him first!" In the panic black figures raised pitch forks and fires._

_"What are you doing let me go!" Naruto screamed out at the black figures, there yellow eyes stared at him and they laughed._

_"This will show them that this means buisness!" A kodachi came down on his head._

"Naruto." Naruto moaned as the sun shined in his eye.

"Were moving out."

"I'm up I'm up." They set out for the village the merchant leading the way, and they soon came upon the closed gates a guard called a word out and it slowly opened. The houses were designed so the military could use them for a advantage against intruders. Every building was at least two stories high. Most of the houses were skinny three or four stories, there were little hatches located between every three houses that probably relocated to a underground tunnel or safe room in case of a invasion.

"Building requires state that every building must be two stories high and have access to the roof, the villagers here are very dedicated into getting a stronger military established, so they usually add covering on top of the building for archers or spearmen.

"How many know ninjutsu?" Naruto asked in curiosity.

"Around 20, 50 are normal people who just picked up a spear and the other 30 are Samurai decendant, elite warriors that study Bushido or the Samurai way."

"Our military is much different from Konoha or the other ninja villages we mostly rely on technology and major industry advances however do to power we are establishing a ninja academy for military purposes."

"We should get going now." Mentioned there sensei.

"No please stay at our villages, due to your excellent profession the hotels will offer you a freestay."

"A nice warm bath would be nice." Mutter Sakura.

"We have excellent foreign food, two hotsprings and wonderful beds."

"I guess we could."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was already night time when they reached the inn, Sakura and Hinata had been given seperate rooms from Hatake and Naruto, sadly they were almost on the other side of the hotels.

"Hey Kakashi."

"Yah?"

"That merchant seemed strange."

"How so?"

"We got a free stay at a Inn, but hes just a merchant why would the inn manager care about what he thought."

"You make a point but this is a small villager they may rely on that merchant."

"Not only that for a man of his status and of his age he seemed fit."

"Exercise isn't bad."

"But sensei not only that he was leading the group, any person at threat would easily stay behind the strongest people."

"You think to much, but if it helps Ill keep watch on the roof." With that he disappeared.

_**"There coming for you." **__shut up. He looked around it was dark, he could make out the buildings, it was very similar to the ones in the villager, the torches raised in the air, and the fire danced. "This will show them that we mean buisness!" Naruto watched as blood came into the air._

_"NARUTOO!" That sounded like Sakura's voice. She was sobbing as another one raised a blade, he pushed through the crowd and saw a kid barely over 18 hold a sword up and swung at Hinata. Blood splattered all over Sakura's face as she let out a cry of agony._

_"STOP!" Naruto shouted out, no one was paining attention to him. The man held up the sword to Sakura's cheeks letting the tears slide down the sharp blade._

_"The weak die, very fast." She let out sobs as the sword came down and put her out of her misery. There was a round of clapping and laughing._

_**"**__**YOU FOOL THERE COMING!**__**"**_

Naruto woke up to the sound of a door sliding up he was dead silent as a man walked in the room he acted like he was sleeping.

"Ha he is asleep this is easier then I thought." _'What?' _

Some one grabbed him on the shoulder and turned him over. Naruto looked him straight in the eye with a angry look.

"Oh shi..." Naruto's foot came up kicking the man in the chin, he fell down to the floor knocked out. He stood up and punched the next one in the face as more and more came in he kept fending them off.

"Kakashi where are you!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kakashi was on top of the hotel roof it had a very nice view and the full moon gave him enough light to read his Icha Icha books. The roof started to shake and commotion started to happen.

'Whats going on?' He stood up and looked around, there were people storming the hotel.

'It was a setup.' The doors crashed open and men came out, one held a rope dragging Naruto who had a blood on him and was being dragged on the ground unconscious.

"They must have grouped up on him." He took a look at the hot springs the walls came crashing down as Sakura and Hinata fended off the hordes off men. One punched Hinatata in the face and shortly after a fireball hit Sakura in the chest.

"Sorry Naruto but they need help." Kakashi rushed towards the girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke up to the stopping of the feet, he was restrained by rope.

"This is the rule of a new age, we will show that we are not to played with, that we have strength, we won't be in the middle of these stupid wars any more we will be leading them, destroying the enemy!" There were cries of joy and cheers from all around him. The first thing he saw was the flickering of the two fire torches next to him, he could feel blood sliding down his nose.

"We will show them we mean BUISNESS!" He declared, Naruto's eyes shot open as he stared there were people.

"No more pathetic wars we WILL END IT!" Naruto started pulling on the restraints, he couldn't seem to get free.

"We will kill all that stand in our way!" _a kid barely over 18 hold a sword up and swung at Hinata. Blood splattered all over Sakura's face as she let out a cry of agony. _ The restraints started to tear.

"Women and children, men and all alike we will cleanse the terror and the seeds of terror."

He closed his eyes as he started to rip the rope feeling the heat on him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bodies lay every where as Kakashi stood by two panting genin.

"Lets go save Naruto now."

"We can't."

"What never leave your teammates behind!"

"Millions will die if we start a war, two of those millions could be you two!"

"W-what?!" Sakura stuttered.

"We have to come in hard and strong and get rid of them in a single strike we need reinforcements, this village has been surrounded in war for generations even if only 20 know ninjutsu there stronger then most."

"B-but we can't just." Just then a cry of pain shot out.

"N-n-naruto." Hinata stuttered.

"Lets go, he can handle himself for now."

"S-s-sensei..." Hinata stuttered.

"It will be alright Hinata." 'I can feel it, that scream wasn't that of Naruto's I just hope...'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto cried out loudly as the ropes ripped and the ground cracked from the pressure of the chakra.

"Demon!" One of the villagers declared, the people in front seemed to whimper in fear as red chakra swayed in the form of a tail. Naruto looked up at him as one of the villagers stumbled backwards and fell. Naruto's eyes spit yellow and black. He started to shiver as Naruto smiled.

"I-i-I'm not afraid of you!" One of them cried out. He shivered and charged at Naruto. The demons hands shot forward as blood came out of a deep wound in his neck. It was dead silence as the corpse fell to the ground, they could here the drip drip of the blood landing on the pavement.

"**Fools."** The group leader shivered.

"Lets gang up on him!"

_**"FOOLS!" **_Naruto charged into the group of people as screams let out in a deadly tune. Blood splat up in fountains as ripping sounds were heard, the numbers falling by the second. Torches fell and fires fed on the corpses and the song of death continued.

Naruto ran forward a man on his right appeared wielding a spear, he simply cut his throat as he charged forward at a boy barely 15 fear on his face.

"I didn't sign up for this!!!!" He screamed out as Naruto's claws entered his stomach pinning him against the walls. The boy was choking on his own blood. His two Katana's in each hand fell to ground. Naruto released the boy his jaw fell open and blood came out of his mouth as he fell to the floor. The demon tilted his as there was a crack, he picked up both swords and turned around facing the villagers.

"**Heh."**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kakashi, I think something is happening." Sakura mentioned to there sensei, Hinata dead quiet.

Kakashi looked at the sky, light illuminated of the black smoke as the tall building could clearly be seen on fire. The more screams took on the sky. Which one was Naruto and which one was the enemy was still unkown. _'If he was still alive he should have escaped by now, unless...' _

Kakashi flinched on the idea, however his thought were soon cut when the cries ceased. They stopped and turned the heads at the village and waited. They stood there watching the dark gate.

After a while a dark figure appeared. Anxiously team seven waited for the figure to become visible. Holding two swords the man was looking down at the ground. He got closer and Kakashi could make out the details better, he saw the spiky hair.

"Naruto what happened." He declared, as soon as he walked into the light the latern was shining the red aura was visible, the blood on his shirt and his face reflected the light. He held two Katanas in reversed position blood dripping of the tip. Sakura was pure shocked by the site.

"N-n-naruto..." A tear slid down the genins face.

"I'm a monster, Hinata." Sakura stood still as Hinata could only stare at the demon before her.

Hinata shivered and took a step forward till she was a inch from Naruto.

"Thats not true, Naruto, you know its not." Hinata embraced Naruto as the red Aura disapppeared and the blades fell to the ground. The tears poured from Naruto's blue eyes that reflected the fire of the death he had caused.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/E I'm speechless.


	6. Chapter VI : Revenge and Agony

(Wow there goes first and second exam really long chapter I hope I didn't make everything seem so confusing, first exam and second first part seemed a bit boring and repetitive to meh, but still, don't hate me for changing Yoroi's fight with Sasuke I love armbars but still I wanted to point out that Sasuke is different do to Naruto not being there and being stuck with really wierd people (Kiba mainly if I were in his team I'd wanna kill man kind to xD, Fights are a bit different for certain reasons but Hinata still fights Neji sorry.)

"Gah Sorry I'm late guys." Tenten burst into the room and looked at Lee and Neji and smiled.

"I had to finish something up."

"One of your stupid weapons?" Neji stated boldly.

"NEJI!" Lee yelled out.

"Its not a stupid weapon, genuine Samurai blade, made with really good material it could cut Lee's head off with a single stroke."

"I'm guessing your using this blade in battle?"

"Theres two actually and no it was for a customer, I didn't actually work on the blade."

"Sorry I'm late." Naruto muttered to his team, I had to get something done. Naruto sported two swords on his side with a catchy design on them. Neji sweat dropped when he saw Naruto walk in.

"You do know now Tenten, that our enemy can now finish us off in a single stroke."

"Hey all I did was make the sheath and sharpen it a little." Lee and Neji sweatdropped.

"Business is business." Gai's team sighed (It is actually Guy's team butttt, because you people are ignorant I'm going with Gai so no one complains)

Kakashi was waiting at the door.

"You know, I think your gonna pick this thing up and toss it around like a rag." Naruto smiled only for a second though.

"Good luck." They entered the room the crowded people, Naruto first noticed Sasuke and a bunch of other kids grouped around a dude with silver hair.

"Two A missions both C missions gone wrong, Strongest on the team."

_**"Fools." **_Naruto Ignored the foxes comments and walked on.

"S-sakura theres a-a lot of people in here."

"Yah from all the five ninja villages."

"Y-ya th-think there strong."

"Nothing we couldn't handle!" Sakura exclaimed glorified. Just then a giant man the size of a bear hit the desk in front of him making a loud sound.

"Listen up, this is the written part of the exams, you will have 10 questions, 9 of which will be given on a sheet of paper the tenth and last one will be given at the end of the test."

"If you are caught cheating you will be removed immediately, each person as a chance of scoring 10 points, you only have to score 1 to pass, if one team fails they all fail, and if your caught cheating you fail, please take your seats." Ibiki glared at the kids as they took there seats.

"You may begin." Naruto looked at the sheet of paper.

_'Like any one could know this, use the sword.' _Naruto shook his head. _'Now I'm starting to hear voices in my head.' _How ever he popped the right katana open, the overglazed polish easily reflected onto the ceiling where there was a mirror used for reflecting light to make the room brighter. He however noticed that it was tilted and could barely make out the reflections on wired string. He saw Sakura's hands moving back and forth on a paper. _'So there copying of her huh.' _

Hinata put her hands under the table and put her head on the desk acting like all was lost. Her Byakugan activated and she was pulled into the sensation of 360 degree vision. She looked around till she found some one who had there Chakra circulatory system outside there physcial form hence a transformation jutsu, she concluded it was most likely a chuunin in disguise to give the people a paper to cheat off of. So she began writing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you think it is wise to let the demon brat into the chuunin exams." The council member shout his arms out in a over-exaggerated expression.

"Do not be foolish, he has a freedom like you are I." Sarutobi merely muttered.

"What if he ends up killing somebody, you've seen his records and thats in a 3 day span of each other!"

"He hates killing people." Kakashi walked in the door way who found the conversation rather instresting.

"Did you see what happened to that village!"

"And thats exactly why he hates it."

"Even if he had no control whos to say it wont happen again?!" The council member shouted out.

"He wont loose control, he wont let it happen." Kakashi muttered.

"Homura, I don't see why your complaining, If I recall you killed a first year genin in the chuunin exams, and it clearly states anything goes." Homura paused, and he stormed out the door.

"You insolent fools." He muttered on his way out as he slammed the door shut.

Kakashi and the Hokage stared at the door for a minute.

"Oh thats right..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Now for the final question, however this is a special question." This got the attention of many.

"If just one person in your team fails this question, you all fail."

"And if you fail this question, you will loose the privilege to take the chuunin exams ever again!"

"Nani!?" A boy screamed out.

"You can either quit now and try again later or take the tenth question."

"So raise your hand if you wish to leave, if you leave so will your team." Kids raised there hands and people started to leave one by one the room was slowly reduced.

_'Naruto...'_ _'I know you have problems with this, don't think about us just raise your hand have the chance when your more prepared.' _Sakura started to shake. _'But of course you wont I'm...sorry.' _Sakura slowly raised her hand but Hinata who chose to sit beside Sakura pushed it down to the desk.

"Sakura."

"Have faith in Naruto." She whispered quiet and soft, Sakura stopped shaking and took a deep breath. Naruto clicked the sword in and out playing with it, the light rebounding of the mirror light. Sakura looked at it and looked up at the mirror which clearly reflected her paper.

_'Teme.' _

More people started to get up and leave and after 2 more minutes no one was raising there hand any more.

"So shall we get on with the tenth question?" Ibiki stared at the small number of people.

"Alright but before we get started I would like to mention one thing." Naruto turned his head until there was a loud pop, and put his eyes back on Ibiki.

"Those who have stayed, are very brave." He took a breath and continued.

"Despite not knowing what was ahead you went ahead, when a ninja is on a raid mission for hidden documents, and he trips a alarm he has to decide, get out or continue, most would retreat and wait till its safe, who knows how many men and how many causalities would happen if he went for the documents?"

"But he is foolish, despite not knowing what is ahead you may never get a chance like that again, because the next time it will be stronger and more heavily guarded, maybe those document have plans for war or illegal blue prints of Konoha's underground system."

"For those who have taken on the challenge, I congratulate you, there is no tenth question all who are in this room pass regardless of how bad you did on the test."

"What?" Kiba muttered out in pure shock. Just then Ibiki closed his eyes and sighed when the walls came crashing down and a blanket blocked him off from sight.

"I'm Anko Mitrashi, maggots I will be your second proctor, tomorrow you will take on..." She paused for a moment and gave off a sadistic smile.

"The forest...of..death."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto wiped off the icy cold water from his face and landed on his bed that creaked as he fell on it. He yawned and closed his eyes. As he slowly went to bed.

_Anko stood in the middle of a big arena, white grayish tiles beneath Naruto's feet the surrounding were white as platforms holding students and teachers alike floated on apparently a "white wall." Across from him stood Sasuke in a fighting position. Sasuke Uchiha versus Naruto Uzumaki, may the last preliminarily fight begin! Naruto charged at Sasuke who activated his Sharigan as he used his foot to sweep at Naruto. Naruto pulled one sword from its sheath while jumping in the air and swung at Sasuke the tip suddenly stopped there stood a man who screamed out snake, his tongue came out and in he was holding his sword by the tip with two fingers._

_"You will not hurt my new container." A sword that floated in the air came behind and shot through his back as he could feel the blood coming up through his throat._ There was a loud resonating beeping sound. He through his hand out and felt his alarm clock and hit the off button and slowly got out. He shook his head as he put on his black T and his blue gi pants. He ran out the door and headed for the second part of his exam. As soon as he appeared at the forest of death he went of and looked for Hinata and Sakura and soon found them.

"Naruto your late." Sakura muttered.

"Sorry I didn't have a good night."

"Well any way you have to sign this or they wont let you in the forest of death." He took the paper and read it, it was simple and plain.

"-By signing this sheet of paper you agree that we are not responsible for your death or injuries and cannot be punished for it-" He signed the sheet and handed it to the person, Anko appeared near a warning sign.

"Now that we have all the papers signed you will get a scroll, there are two types of scrolls, Earth and Heaven, you must get to the middle of the forest in 5 days with both scrolls then you will either be considered dead or you've left already."

"Killing is allowed but please avoid casualties, even though death in this forest is inevitable the Hokage would like it that you would not kill unless necessary, I would however give you one warning, its called the forest of death for a good reason."

"Many strong shinobi have entered the forest of death, these aren't stupid genins over some even Jonins and never came out, so good luck."

After Naruto got the scroll, which turned out heaven they got to there designated gates which circled the forest of death, after waiting a hour for everyone to get in positions the gate shot open and the teams rushed in. The place was shaded all around due to the thick trees they had already heard screams of pain and death echo through the forest. They kept on going for awhile till it got dark and they decided to keep camp.

"Ill keep first watch." Naruto mentioned as he let the other stay asleep. Hinata took the next watch then Sakura. Until they saw the sun rise.

"Man how far is this!" Sakura whined after a strait 45 minutes of jumping and running.

"Not that far away actually." Naruto muttered.

"Nani?"

"Yata! So we take a break!" Sakura exclaimed.

_**Som**__ething is coming)' _Like intuition he knew something was there, it was strange but he learned to trust his instincts.

"Whoo, I'm pooped, lets take a break before going on to the tower." Sakura raised a eye brow, Hinata was just plain confused by Naruto's sudden emotional change. The sound of air whistled as a kunai bounced off Naruto's sword the he pulled out halfway. With his left hand he pulled a kunai out and threw it. Blood dripped down as a teenager fell from the tree holding his knee screaming. Naruto pulled a blade out and smiled.

"HELP ME GUYS!" He screamed. Naruto walked forward closing in on the boy.

"HELP!" He screamed out again for his teammate but there were no answers.

"It seems they ditched on you." Naruto sadistically grinned at his prey as he walked foward.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" Hinata and Sakura could only watch in horror as Naruto raised the blade.

"HEEEELP!" "NARUTO!" Sakura screamed out.

"You fail." Naruto stated as he reached in pockets and pulled out a earth scroll. Sakura sighed, she actually for a moment thought Naruto had become a sadistic beast from his killings in the village, however she should have know that Naruto would never do anything horrible unless he was forced to.

"We will bring you to the tower where you can receiver medical assistance, your pals probably quit already or have already ran to the tower saying there teammate was killed." Naruto sighed putting the boy military style on his shoulders and they began walking towards the tower.

"I'm Razukye of the rain." Naruto ignored him.

"I'm Sakura." She bypassed the silence that Naruto gave off and looked at Hinata.

"She is Hinata."

"Nice t-to meet you." The tower was finally in sight but as they walked closer Naruto came to a halt. His eyes staring blankly at a tree shock on his face.

"What is it Naruto?" Sakura asked. She looked up at the tree hanging by a rope attached to two peoples ankles the head bands clearly showing the rain sybmol. The bodies were littered with shuriken and senbon.

Razukye began to shake, "Kasai...Gahna?" Naruto looked to the dirt and took a deep breath.

"Lets go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The day of the preliminaries

A doctor (a girl) used a ninjutsu and the scar slowly closed however she still wrapped bandage around his leg saying it my tear open again.

"Was there any poison on the kunai?" She asked.

"No." Naruto simply muttered.

"Whats your teammates names so we can find them and let them meet you." Razukye shut his eyes tightly, "There...dead."

"They must have gotten ambushed by some students who thought they had a scroll, don't feel sad things happen."

Naruto left the boy alone and with Sakura and Hinata they went to there gate that they went avoided for the pass days. Naruto took both the scrolls and unrolled them together as they slowly fell to the ground, smoke came from the scrolls spreading in the area removing visibility there was a poof and a you could make out the shadowy figure of a man standing in the smoke, it slowly cleared to reveal them man who they had summoned.

"I'm impressed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX The day of the preliminaries.

"How many casualties has there been so far." The Hokage asked Anko.

"My squads say 8, for Orochimaru appearing in the exams thats very lucky."

"Who were these people?"

"three from grass, the one Orochimaru impersonated an his three teammates, 5 from the rain, two of which, Kasai and Gahna after attempting to ambush Team seven Razukye was immobilized do to a kunai thrown from a kid named Naruto Uzumaki, after that the rest of the team ran for help and got killed by a sound team, Razukye was brought to the medical station at the tower by Team seven, the other three are labeled missing in action as they were not found, it was thought that 3 giant blood pools belonged to them sand was mixed in the blood..."

"Allow Razukye to spectate the preliminaries."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There stood Hiashi with his arm in the giant sleeves of his kimono.

"F-f-father."

"After the long wait I began to become displeased but after hearing that you were attending for a newfound friend and had finished one the second day."

"It is good that your put your allies before yourselves however coming here was a simple task your put gray hair on this old man, opening the scroll would not have taken long."

He looked at Naruto who had a stale and mean look on his face and grimaced.

"Ill be glad to see your team win." He turned around and headed up the stairs and to the arena. After he was out of sight Naruto started moving towards the stairs too and the teammates soon followed him. _"If you want to know, your teammates were stabbed it was fast and painless, however we've spotted disruption in the ear, they became deaf before having there throats slit, they were probably distracted by a very loud explosion from the ear however we see no burn marks so were unsure." _

_"Thanks." Razukye muttered, clenching his fist tightly._

_ The words came from Naruto's mouth in a soft dark way."You know Razukye, I've seen what revenge and agony can do to man."_

_"Thanks for your concern Naruto but I have to do this." Naruto grimaced at the words, he felt certain he could not persuade the revenge bidden ally. _

When the four of them got to the top they were started by the vast room that surrounded them. The giant statue straight forward and two decks raised a story above the white tiles. Team seven joined the lines as the Hokage stepped foward.

He cleared his throat and took a deep breath, "This if the first time in years that we have had to take a preliminaries." There was a confused look among the crowds.

"You see there to many of you to go on to the third and final round the preliminaries will cut you down and decide who will be given the chance to become chuunin in our ladder base tournament."

"So your saying only one of us will become chuunin?!" Dog-breath cried out his hands clenched.

"No, any one who makes it to the finals will have a chance to become chuunin based on there performance and the way they fight."

"The person who wins the tournament may not become chuunin do to only using brawn and strength which often gets you killed against a cunning opponent, while the person who lost the first match may become chuunin do to the fact that he showed patience, calmness, intelligence and other virtues and chuunin should have."

"But I will be honest with you... there is one more reason the chuunin exams are being held." some kids looked left to right.

"The saying is that the children are our future by showing our genin's strength and power we stabalize military power with out the need of violence to see who has the strongest army. This is a age of peace however competing and power is a natural prospect of men so by doing the chuunin exams it will show the people which genin are the most capable."

"If a man watches a rain nin use cunning and strength and sees the rest of the rain nin doing the same thing his conclusion is going to be the rain are the most skilled and will go to the rain for his mission."

"Money is power thats why the chuunin exams are held to show who has the strongest military and goverment." The hokage took a deep breath. A man with his hand in front of his face stepped forward and coughed.

"Hokage may I?"

"Yes you can take it from here." He coughed in his balled hand as the hokage stepped back and stared blankly at the genin before him.

"The preliminaries will be a ladder based tournament, you will be randomly selected to fight a opponent, if you lose you are eliminated and will not be going on to the finals, you only have to win one fight to continue to the finals, the rules are simple, avoid killing besides that anything goes."

"Please advanced to the nearest deck and wait for your match to be called upon." The crowd split up as Hayate stood still in the middle. Naruto found a nice spot against the wall as his teammates and his sensei were beside him. Razukye had been allowed to spectate, sat against the wall.

Kurenai's group consisting of Shino, Kiba and Sasuke sat confidently by each other, Asuma's group consisting of Choji eating his chips, Shikamaru staring blankly at the giant digital screen and Ino who looked quite annoyed. Gai's team was also there, Lee, Tenten, and Neji. On the other side was the sand girl and her brother along with the sound team. Oddly enough Garaa's brother was on Naruto's side.

As soon as everyone got settled the screen shuffled around.

"First match of the preliminaries."

"Sasuke Uchiha & Yoroi Akadou." Sasuke jumped the ledge of the stairs landing softly on his feet as Yoroi did the same thing they slowly walked up to the ref in the middle.

"You may begin."

"Lets begin."

"Hm." Sasuke reached in his pocket fingering for a kunai. They stared each other down for a while.

He twisted his foot wondering what his enemy might be reaching for. Yoroi's hand shot out as shuriken flew towards Sasuke.

"Heyat!" He threw his kunai reflecting a shuriken as the two other soomed quickly as him.

Naruto watched as Sasuke dodged one going to his knees he grimaced the other steering off course reflecting to the ground.

_'what was that?' _Naruto felt the strange pretense of evil chakra resonating in the area.

He looked around he Garaa always gave off that feeling but not something like this, he spotted to sound team leader smiling brightly as Sasuke did hand signs shooting fireballs at Yoroi and landing a punch on his face.

_"you will not hurt my new container."_ Naruto rubbed his forehead as he looked at Sasuke. Yoroi went in for a left hook Sasuke grimaced loosing his balance for a second the fist connected with his face planting him on the wall.

_"damnit." _He barely heard him breath the words as Yoroi's right hand surrounded by blue chakra shot out at his neck slowly raising him up in the air against the wall. _'There is that feeling again.' _Sasuke twiched as his hands desperately tried to push Yoroi's hand away. Akadou's head leaned to the side as his vein popped he struggled to fight Sasuke's hand.

"What...is this..." Sasuke relieved the single handed choke pushing his arm away he spun around for a round house kick to the face. There was a crack as Yoroi's head turned from the power and he fell stiff to the ground. Sasuke was breathing hard.

"Winner of the first match, Sasuke Uchiha."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The rest of the matches had been of a uninteresting despite Sakura's glorious trading of blows with Ino they hit each other collapsing to the ground in a double knock out. He sighed as he looked at Sakura unconscious at the wall. Hinata gripped tensely to the handle bars. Of those that remained were Kiba who had fought against choji tearing the fat guy up after he rolled over poor Akamaru. One sound member Dosu, the rest had been defeated by Shino and Shikamaru. Garaa, from the sand and destroyed Lee in a last attempt,Temari and Kankuro finished there fights A-plus. The only other person was Hinata and Neji.

"Hinata." He muttered. She turned around and looked at Naruto.

"Don't let him intimidate you've become a much better fighter then before." She could only nodded her head, it seemed like it was the only 10 word sentence he said since a while.

She turned around looking at the giant blank digital board.

"Now for the second to last match." The screen randomized Hinata tensed up.

"The semi-final match will be Naruto Uzumaki, versus Dosu Kinuta." Naruto stood up from his crouched and walked to the railing patting Hinata on the back right before he bear hopped over the railing landing swiftly on the tiles.

The sound nin muttered a low laugh as the ref held his hand out.

"Semi-final match, Uzumaki Naruto against Dosu Kinuta."

"You may begin." Dosu looked at Naruto bent over his arm holding the giant metal arm protector dangled to the floor his other hand held a kunai.

"Well?" He muttered. Naruto popped a sword from his sheath. He continued to stare him down.

"Fine." He took a step forward raising the arm protector... there was a loud resonating slap sound as Dosu's body hit the wall, Naruto held his sword strecthed out to his side.

"Gragh, you Bastard." Dosu cursed his left hand holding the red mark of the blade.

Hinata stared.

"What happened?"

"He was using a reversed blade, it seems Naruto doesn't wish to kill Dosu but prefers the extension of blade towards getting close, hes merely being careful." The jonin answered nearing Hinata.

"Don't let Neji psyche you out, I'm sure you will do your best."

"No more fucking playing around with you!" Dosu striked at Naruto with a left jab he simply dodged it as Dosu took a swing with his heavy right arm. Naruto simpled stopped it with his palm. He looked at Dosu for a second.

"Grr." Dosu clenched his teeth as he head butted Naruto. Naruto stepped back and got his blade out. The sound nin raised the heavy arm. A loud screech came from it as Dosu side stepped the downward blow. He took a jump in the air launching a smash attack. Naruto dived forward avoiding the destructive blow. The tiles let out a shattering sound as Dosu pulled his arm out of the wreckage and faced Naruto. The fox-nin pulled out both swords charging letting his arms fail behind him. More sound came from his arm protector. Naruto clenched his teeth running forward trying to ignore the sound resonating in his brain...He saw Dosu's right army swing.

_'Shit.' _The blow landed on Naruto's face sending him sprawling across the room.

"Hehehehe." Naruto got on his knees first the drip of blood hitting the ground. He stood up and wiped his noise blood wiped across his arm.

_'If only that sound wasn't so damn annoying!' _

_The words came from Naruto's mouth in a soft dark way."You know Razukye, I've seen what revenge and agony can do to man." _He took one look at Dosu grimacing, then another at Razukye.

"Damnit." he muttered.

"Pay attention to me!" Dosu came charging, Naruto brought upon a angry look.

"You bastard!" He brought his fist under his stomach as blood came from Dosu's mouth he then brought his right hand and punched him launching him across the room.

"Your such a cruel joke."

"Stop taunting me with words and fight me Leaf-nin!"

"Killing them for no purpose, when they did have a purpose." Naruto put his thumb on the blade pushing it down it twisted in place the sharp edge shined against the artificial light of the battle arena.

"Lets finish the fight!" Dosu charged as the blade flashed cutting his arm. Dosu's sleeves stained with blood it laid limp.

"I can't move...my arm.."

"You killed them." Hinata clenched the handle bars tightly, as Razukye peered his eyes open watching with interest.

"You killed them." Dosu brought upon a angry look.

He pulled a kunai out.

"Thats right I killed each and every one of them personally!"**Drip** **drip** blood slid down the blade dripping down onto the floor. The kunai hit the ground.

"Naruto...-kun." The bars on the railing bent slightly. Razukye watched in horror as blood poured out of the stomach. Naruto pulled the blade out, letting Dosu's body slump to the floor. He cocked the blade and striked horizontally as the blood swiped off against the wall with a gross sound. He sheathed the sword and turned around looking at Razukye.

_'Why did he?' _

_The words came from Naruto's mouth in a soft dark way."You know Razukye, I've seen what revenge and agony can do to man."_

Razukye clenched his head, it had made sense to him now, it was obviously made the Dosu had killed his allies in cold blood.

"Naruto..." He whispered to himself.

"Would go to such lengths... to protect the ones you care for..."

_"...Revenge..." _He shut his eyes and shivered, _'That could have been me.'_


	7. Chapter VII : I won't let you down

An: I-AM-FREAKING-SORRY! I haven't wrote in such a long time of course blocked by various obstacles such as obsessions with GAIA, Ijji gunz, and various Xbox 360 Games which Im sure you can all accept as a honorably excuse... OH come on! Sigh any ways, I was kinda working on a another fanfiction, NarutoXBleach then you can expect sometimes between February and December lol but don't blame it on that, again, Its the Gaia, which I may get bored of all the sudden cause I have no more goals, my Avatar looks hot in 6 days lol! Any ways Im sorry ONWARDS LOLOLOL.

(Omg I just realized that I've been writing bad, I promise to get better from here on out.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

With the epic slaughter of Dosu, every one eventually calmed down as the names on the board ticked. It was undoubted that the next fight was Hinata versus Neji, as why did they need the name randomizer no one really knew.

The referee coughed into his fist, "The final match of the preliminaries will be, Hinata Hyuuga, versus Neji Hyuuga."

Hinata slowly stood up with the announcement of her name, her eyes focused on the spread of blood on the wall. _'What if...No I wont let it happen.' _

She looked at Naruto who gave a reassuring smile.

"You'll be fine, you have come a long way Hinata-chan." Her face lit up red as she ran down the steps for the upcoming battle.

"Hyuuga Hinata and Neji, get your stances ready." Hinata quickly slid into her normal clans stance, Neji simply stood there the with his Byakuugan activated calmly staring Hinata down.

_"You may_BEGIN!!!" Hinata took a running kick at Neji, with just his hand blocked the powerful blow, he pushed her leg down as she came up with another right swing. Blue chakra exploded cutting his arm. _'Such power when could she release that much chakra?!' _ Neji took two quick jabs at her arm. She felt it flare up in pain but dealt with it.

Hinata peeled back throwing another punch, Neji side stepped jabbing both her arms this time. With a quick palm to her stomach he backed away as Hinata caught her breath.

_'Damn hes to fast if this keeps up I won't be able use my chakra, scratch that I can't use my chakra right now.' _ She looked at Naruto just standing there watching intently, then her father... "_Your so weak, your little sister puts up a better fight hell, I would be more embarrassed putting you as head of the clan instead of that second grade house Neji!"_

_"I'll get stronger, I promise!' She cried out at her dad tears running down her face."_

_"NOT if all you do all day is watch that low life demon attempt to change his miserable fate!!!" _

_"Hes not what you think of, he is a nice and kind hearted person!" She blurted it out her father paused, she just let her mouth hang open._

_"You disgrace!!!" He cocked his fist...'_

Her hands felt her shoulder, _'Ill prove you wrong... father.' _

_"_Its over Hinata," _'no.'_ "Without there chakra Hinata, Hyuuga's deadly fighting style scares no more then a rat."

She glanced at her farther already his back to her already he was leaving, he believed that the fight was over, that she would give up or be beaten to a pulp. She shut her eyes tightly,

_'Why do I always think its about him, who cares about him I have a team I don't want to let down.' _

"Your wrong Neji, if the Hyuugas ever wanted to try, they could put up a very good fight without there usual fighting style, you can put Byakuuya to much better uses then locating Tentsuki!"

"Hehehe, Hinata your so blind, what do you think you can do against me with simpleton fighting styles when you couldn't touch me with Jyuuken?!"

"Working with my teammates, have proven to me that I am much more capable then all you impose of me!!!!!" Sge shouted out as Hinata took a running charge. Neji slid into his stance preparing for a his usual defense.

"Your so focused on Hyuuga fighting styles now your not even thinking!" Both hands shot out grabbing Neji's risks. Sliding to his shoulder Hinata plowed him into the wall, with a quick strike from the knee to the abdomen. She slide off with a quick right into Neji's eye.

_"I wont have a daughter that wont fight as a Hyuuga should!" _

"Cough Suprising- But you are still just a weak little girl!" Neji slowly pushed Hinata away. With explosive reaction he pushed his palm into her chest blue chakra exploding from her back. She felt like it she had been stabbed in the lungs she could almost feel the blood rushing into her lung chambers, on the outside it would be fine but the chakra had removed multiple center point and destroyed her lungs.

**Cough **Through tunnel vision she identified the blood in her hand, slowly the sound of the crowd came back.

_'This is madness, she should stop fighting.' _

"Already now the blood has entered your lungs your, your sternum is broken and your heart beat is slowing down. Give up the consequence is not as horrible as fighting." _'No I must keep fighting.'_ She cleared her passages with her chakra, a weird sensation of pain filled her up, _'This is my only chance.'_

"Hehehe." Her confident laugh surprised him, "Neji, you can't think a fight, you make it up as you go!" Her left leg struck at Neji's hip. He caught it between his arms and his legs as she jumped of her right leg, she twisted into the next kick...

_'Shit, I'm to slow I can't do anything fast enough, not this one...' _and with a crushing blow slammed into Neji's jaw, he easily crumpled to his knees his brain screwed up widly _'It seems I have underestimated your skill Hinata.' _Neji fell on forward the dust kicking up in a dramatic and lonesome fall.

_'Fate is predetermined, it is what lies in ones life, however no one can predict fate, all we know is that it begins with life and ends with death, what happens between then I guess were just going to find out aren't we?'_ He remembered his father saying that, why did he believe in this, because he of how the main house killed him?

"The winner is, Hyuuga Hin..." She smiled brightly, no one predicted what would happen next, she had a sudden violent shiver, her cheeks popped with the sudden surge of puke, her hand lying on her chest blood came rushing out of her mouth exploding sickeningly on the floor.. Thoughts of her life rushed to her head, of getting scolded by her father, or yelled out by her sister, she had tried to be so sincere, but it seemed like they wouldn't let her be alone they wanted to make her fight for a cause she didn't believe. _'So why are you fighting.' _She remembered the soft tone of her mothers voice _"Because I wish to prove that I am not as worthless as every one seems!"__How comforting it was to belt her emotions to her mother how much it made her feel less empty. Her mother smoothly rubber her back letting her cry into her shoulders._

How those words stuck in her head,

_"Hinata, fighting for a loss cause like that will make you nothing but a weak and lonesome person, To be strong you must have a strong unmovable reason to fight, whether it be for someone, or yourself you have to truly believe in it."_ _Hinata looked up at her mother with strong bright eyes, she wiped the tears and smiled._

_'Everything you gain something is loss, you just have to believe some one is willing to give for you, Hinata if you loose your happiness, all you will gain is sadness instead...'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hospital doors shot open Hiashi charging through room. He took a glance at Naruto then he turned to the nurse.

"I wan't him out now."

"But sir he..."

"He was the one who probably taught my oldest daughter how to kill herself!" Naruto said nothing he just held sat besides Hinata his eye closed and head down.

"With all due respects sir He was the one who carried her and ran 10 miles to the hospital!" He growled at the Nurse, who solemnly put her things down and called the doctor.

"Uzumaki I don't know what you did to make her..."

"SHUT UP, your such a pathetic piece of shit!" Surprised was the only adjective describing Hiashi's face at the moment of time, Naruto just stared him down.

"She was working so hard, she was so loyal to your cause all she did was wanted to prove to you that she wasn't as worthless as you called not as pathetic as you made her out!" All Hiashi did was stay quiet. The beep of the heart monitor went of in its timely matter.

"Is it getting faster?" Hiashi slowly muttered.

"...There heart is working harder, its trying to..." The annoying computer beeps got faster and faster.

"DOCTOR!" The fast hills transitioned into a line.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hinata opened her eyes, she scouted out place, the place was scattered with flowers except make the small river. It was warm and comforting, it mad her want to fall asleep like she was under a warm cotton blanket that her mother made for her._

_"Hinata." She felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around shocked by the sudden appearance of her mother. Her face silky and smooth as always her warm body undoubtedly inviting. _

_"Hinata darling, your here because you gave to much, do you know what you lost?"_

_"Am-am I dead?!" _

_"Your life has been cut Hinata, however, you just have to hope some one gives something and catches it." She smiled brightly poking her on the forehead._

_"Is this Heaven mother?" Her bright smiled remained._

_"Incorrect, this is the gateway between life and death, Heaven is through that golden gate."_

_"What golden gate I don't see one."_

_"You mean you don't see it?" She questioned brightly._

_Her smile grew huge, "That means, Kami thinks you still got some bite left in you."_

_"CLEAR!" _

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What do you mean you can't get Hina-chan up?!"

"Naruto, she is alive be grateful for that!"

"You mean you can't get Hinata-chan out of the coma?"

"No theres probably only one person in the world who could do that!"

"Who is it we have to start looking!"

"No! Right now you have to train from the chuunin exams, give that poor little girl's body time to rest, even the doctors here agree that awaking her to soon will most likely cause brain damage!"

"Meanwhile you will train with Kakashi."

"Nots not what is important!"

"Naruto I can't give you permission to leave alone unless your of chuunin rank!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Training one on one with Kakashi seemed to advanced him forward at a amazingly fast rate, even though he could still not keep up with the Jounin he was a exceptional student as he put it. To boot that we had a exceptional teacher who easily accelerated his training through techniques such as mass producing Kage bunshins and doing the same training with each. He explained that this would allow each personality to make there own discoveries and share them all.

_"You know Naruto did I ever tell I knew your father very well?"_

_"You knew my father?!"_

_"However Naruto, I don't think it is wise for me to tell you who he is, he actually wanted me to not tell you."_

_"What?"_

_"Ill make you a deal Naruto if you prove your self worthy of chuunin status ill teach you one of his techniques, and one day I may actually tell you who he was along with your mother."_

But now the training is over, after one month the final part of the chuunin exams is finally here. _'I wont let you down Hinata!'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX (Author Notes!)**

**Yes Im am extremely sorry for not updating and blabbing on about Gaia there, I really don't know what came over me, but now I'm pissed so thats why I am writing in bold, cause it looks kewl lol.**

**But really comments on how much better it is really I need some feedback I want to write better but I don't know what I'm doing wrong, I rechecked this twice changing tweaks to make it flow better please comment. **_  
_


End file.
